indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Philosophy books
http://www.radha.name/digital-books/philosphy Philosophy is the study of general and fundamental problems, such as those connected with existence, knowledge, values, reason, mind, God and living being. It is distinguished from other ways of addressing such problems by its critical, generally systematic approach and its reliance on rational argument. The word "philosophy" comes from the Greek (philosophia), which literally means "love of wisdom". The term Indian philosophy (Sanskrit: Darshanas), may refer to any of several traditions of philosophical thought that originated in the Indian subcontinent, including Vedic philosophy, Buddhist philosophy, and Jain philosophy. They have been formalized and promulgated chiefly between 1000 BC to a few centuries AD, with residual commentaries and reformations continuing up to as late as the 20th century by Aurobindo and ISKCON among others, who provided stylized interpretations. In the history of the Indian subcontinent, following the establishment of a Vedic culture, the development of philosophical and religious thought over a period of two millennia gave rise to what came to be called the six schools of astika, or orthodox, Indian philosophy. These schools have come to be synonymous with the greater religion of Hinduism, which was a development of the early Vedic religion. Gaudiya Vaishnavism (also known as Chaitanya Vaishnavism and Hare Krishna) is a Vaishnava religious movement founded by Chaitanya Mahaprabhu (1486–1534) in India in the 16th century. "Gaudiya" refers to the Gaudia region (present day Bengal/Bangladesh) with Vaishnavism meaning "the worship of Vishnu". Its philosophical basis is primarily that of the Bhagavad Gita and Bhagavata Purana, as well as other Puranic scriptures and Upanishads such as the Isha Upanishad,Gopala Tapani Upanishad, and Kali Santarana Upanishad. The focus of Gaudiya Vaishnavism is the devotional worship (bhakti) of Radha and Krishna, and their many divineincarnations as the supreme forms of God, Svayam Bhagavan. Most popularly, this worship takes the form of singing Radha and Krishna's holy names, such as "Hare", "Krishna" and "Rama", most commonly in the form of the Hare Krishna (mantra), also known as kirtan. Chaitanya Mahaprabhu is worshiped as the most recent Avatar of Krishna to descend in the current yuga, or age. Other sampradayas view Chaitanya as a devotee of Krishnaonly, and not Krishnahimself or a form of avatar. However at times Chaitanya would exhibit a different mood and would welcome worship of himself as the Supreme Lord, and at a few occasions exhibited his Universal form. Gaudiya Vaishnava theology is prominently expounded by Jiva Goswami in his Sat-sandarbhas, six elaborate treatises on various aspects of God. Other prominent Gaudiya Vaishnava theologians are his uncles, Rupa Gosvami author of Sri Bhakti-rasamrta-sindhu and Sanatana Gosvami, author of Hari-bhakti-vilasa, Visvanatha Chakravarti author of Sri Camatkara-candrika and Baladeva Vidyabhushana, author of Govinda Bhashya, a famous commentary on Vedanta Sutra. At the tresholdof transedence - philosophy About the Vedas.doc At the tresholdof transedence - philosophy.zip Conception of the self.doc Forword of the Sri Brahma-Samhita.doc Gopisvara-Siva -pranam.doc Jayatirtha biography.doc Karma.doc Material world.doc Meaning of the word vaisnava, autorities, sastra.doc Narahari Tirtha.doc Padmanabha tirtha.doc philosophy_index.doc Prameya Sloka.doc Process of liberation.doc Reincarnation.doc Siksastaka.doc Supreme Lord.doc Thakura Bhaktivinode by Bhaktisidhanta.doc Words From Srila Bhaktisiddhanta.doc Books from not vaishnava autors An Introduction to the Philosophy of Religion - by Muray.pdf As Good As God - The Guru in Gaudiya Vaisnavism.pdf Bryant, Edwin. Krishna Source Book.pdf Caitanya and Bhagavad Gita by O. Connell.pdf Chaitanya and the Vaishnava Poets of Bengal.pdf Chanyanya and vaishnava poets of Bengal - J.A. Burgess.pdf Classical Saamkhya - by Anima Sen Gupta.pdf Clayton, John. Religions, Reasons, and Gods.pdf Dasgupta, Surendranath. A History Of Indian Philosophy Vol.1.pdf Epistemology in the Schools of Indian Philosophy.pdf Epistemology of Dvaita Vedanta - by Nagaraja Rao.pdf Exploring the Philosophy of Religion - by Peterson.pdf Founder of the Hare Krishnas - by Brill.pdf Glories of Sri Krishna.pdf Hanuman's Tale - by Lutgendorf, Philip .pdf Hare Krishna Transformed - by Burke.pdf Hindu Mythology.pdf India - Mahabharata Of Krishna, The (Dwaipayana Vyasa) (Both Volumes).pdf Indian Philosophy - A Very Short Introduction.pdf Many Faces of Evil -by Feingerg.pdf Philosophy of kirtan.pdf Ramchandran, T. P. Dvaita Vedanta.pdf Sacred Books of the East by Max Muller et al (Gutenberg eBook).pdf Schools of vedanta - by Nararaja Rao.pdf The Blackwell companion to Hinduism.pdf The Hindu World - by Sushil Mital.pdf The Satakas, Wise sayings of Bhartrihari (1913).pdf Vadiraja the Dvaita poet grat but Ignored - by Rama Prakasana.pdf Vadirajas refutation Shankaras Non-Dualism - by Stafford.pdf Valpey, Kenneth Russell. Attending Krsna's Image.pdf Vasudeva Rao Madhvamatha of Udupi.pdf The Psychology, Philosophy and Practice of Yoga Book - Swami Sivananda.pdf Chaitanya and the Vaishnava Poets of Bengal - by John Beames.doc Character of Logic in India - by Matilal.pdf Classical Samkhya and Yoga - Burley, Mikel.pdf Comparative History of World Philosophy - From the Upanishads to Kant.zip Encyclopedia of Hinduism.pdf Ganesh - Studies of an Asian God - by Brown.zip History Of Indian Philosophy - Dasgupta S.pdf Interpreting the Sacred - Ways of Viewing Religion - by Walden.zip Jivanmukti in transformation - by Andew.zip Sacred Texts - Ancient Near East.zip Sikhism - A Very Short Introduction.pdf Tatvavada.pdf The Loves Of Krishna - by Archer.doc The Routledge Dictionary of Gods, Goddesses, Devils and Demons.pdf Classical Hindu Mythology - Sanskrit Puranas by Cornelia Dimmitt.pdf 25 Rules For Women (By Men).doc 225 Ways To Annoy Your Roommate .doc A Guide to the End of the World - Everything You Never Wanted to Know.2002.pdf A History of Mathematics From Mesopotamia to Modernity.pdf A Short History Of Nearly Everything - Bill Bryson.pdf A World survey religion and state.pdf Abortion in Judaism.pdf Ancient Tyranny.pdf Bibliography of the geographical literature on Southeast Asia, 1920-1972 (1974).pdf Borderlands Of Western Civilization.pdf Buddhism - Complete Idiots Guide to Zen Living.pdf Cambridge Self-Scoring IQ Test.pdf Censorship And The Internet.doc Charles Dickens.doc Cities of God.pdf Construction of Authority.pdf Declaration Of Independance.doc Defending God - Biblical Responses to the Problem of Evil.pdf Divine Economy.pdf Divinity and Humanity.pdf Does Time Really Exist.doc Egyptian Book Of The Dead.doc Encyclopedia of New Religious Movements.pdf Essays on the Origin of Human Knowledge - Condillac.pdf Faith Reason Existence God.pdf Feminism Women Equal.doc Gangs.doc Global Limits - Immanuel Kant, International Relations, and Critique of World Politics.pdf Global Security Watch--Korea.pdf Global Warming.doc God and Reason in the Middle Ages.pdf Greatest Inspirational Stories in the World.pdf Honda Marketing Strategy.doc Imperialism, The Highest State of Capitalism.pdf Internet Governance.pdf Intro Anthropology Religion.pdf Israel in History.pdf Mein kampf - Adolf Hitler.pdf Mindpowers.pdf Nature od God - by Hudge.pdf Pop-Porn Pornography in American Culture.pdf Religion and American Law.pdf Religion and Anthropology.pdf Religious Studies.pdf Religious Warefare in Europe, 1400-1536 - N.Housley.pdf Religious Warfare in Europe 1400-1536.pdf Sam Harris - Letter to a christian nation.pdf Spiritual Writings Compiled and Edited by Charles Moore 1999.pdf Tales for the Dying - The Death Narrative of the Bhagavata Purana.pdf The 2nd World War A People's History.pdf The Ancient World (1 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (2 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (3 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (4 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (5 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (6 of 7).pdf The Ancient World (7 of 7).pdf The Big Bang Never Happened - serious alternative science.doc The complete book of intelligence tests.pdf The Complete Edition Of Murphy's Laws.doc The First World War (2002).pdf The History Of The World.doc The Nature of Stalin's Dictatorship The Politburo 1928-1953.pdf The Oxford History of the Crusades.pdf The Strange Life of Nikola Tesla.pdf The Tibetan Book Of The Dead Print Version.pdf The Times Book of IQ Tests.pdf What Hitler Knew (2003).pdf William Shakespeare - The Complete Works.doc World Timezone Map.pdf World Physical Map.pdf World Political Map.pdf 18 Unconventional Essays on the Nature of Mathematics.pdf 50 Things You're Not Supposed To Know.pdf A Brief History of the Paradox Philosophy and the Labyrinths of the Mind.pdf A Critical Exposition of the Philosophy of Leibniz.pdf A First Course in Logic - An Introduction to Model Theory, Proof Theory.pdf A Historical Introduction to the Philosophy of Science (OPUS).pdf A History of Philosophy in America, 1720-2000.pdf A History of Western Philosophy.pdf A Logical Approach to Philosophy - Essays in Honour of Graham Solomon.pdf A Metaphysics for Scientific Realism - Knowing the Unobservable.pdf A New History of Western Philosophy, Volume 1 - Ancient Philosophy.pdf A New History of Western Philosophy, Volume 2 - Medieval Philosophy.pdf A New History of Western Philosophy, Volume 3 - The Rise of Modern Philosophy.pdf A New History of Western Philosophy, Volume 4 - Philosophy in the Modern World.pdf A Slim Book about Narrow Content (Contemporary Philosophical Monographs).pdf Absolute Generality.pdf Aesthetics and Cognition in Kant's Critical Philosophy.pdf Agape, Eros, Gender - Towards a Pauline Sexual Ethic.pdf Alvin Plantinga - Theism, Atheism, Rationality.pdf An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding.pdf Analysis and Metaphysics - An Introduction to Philosophy.pdf Analytic Philosophy and History of Philosophy (Mind Association Occasional).pdf Ancient Concepts of Philosophy (Issues in Ancient Philosophy).pdf Approaches to Metaphysics (Studies in Philosophy and Religion).pdf Aristotle and the Science of Nature - Unity without Uniformity.pdf Art and Intention - A Philosophical Study.pdf Art, Origins, Otherness - Between Philosophy and Art.pdf Articulating Reasons - An Introduction to Inferentialism .pdf Atheism and Theism (Great Debates in Philosophy).pdf Bart D. Ehrman - God's Problem.pdf Believing by Faith - An Essay in the Epistemology and Ethics of Religious Belief.pdf Charles Darwin - Origin of Species.pdf Charles Darwin - The Descendent of Man.pdf Charles Eliot - Hinduism and Buddhism, Vol I.pdf Charles Eliot - Hinduism And Buddhism, Vol II.pdf Classical Hindu Mythology, Sanskrit Puranas by Cornelia Dimmitt - 5 Star Review.pdf Daniel Dennett - Darwin's Dangerous Idea.pdf Eliade-cosmos_and_history.pdf Ganesh - Robert Brown.zip Godel's Theology - Rosario.pdf Hindu Mythology - by Williams.pdf History Of God - Karen Armstrong.pdf Interview on Tibetan Book of Living and Dying.pdf Introduction to the Study of Religion - by Hilary Rodrigues.pdf Karen Armstrong - A History of God.pdf Krishna Lila in the Bhagavata Purana. Namarupa 5 Fall 2006-Spring 2007.pdf Natural_Theology_Paley.pdf Niall Shanks - God, the Devil, and Darwin.pdf Religion in India by Clothey.pdf Sermon on the Mount According to Vedanta by Swami Prabhavananda - 5 Star Review.pdf The Life of Hinduism (2006) - by Stratton.pdf The Oxford Handbook of Philosophy of Religion.pdf Theory of Indian Ragas - by Ram Avtar.pdf Classical Western and Greeak philosophy Ancient Greek philosophy arose in the 6th century BCE and continued throughout the Hellenistic period and the period in which Ancient Greece was part of the Roman Empire. It dealt with a wide variety of subjects, including political philosophy, ethics, metaphysics, ontology, logic,biology, rhetoric, and aesthetics. Many philosophers today concede that Greek philosophy has influenced much of Western thought since its inception.Alfred North Whitehead once noted: "The safest general characterization of the European philosophical tradition is that it consists of a series of footnotes to Plato."[ Clear, unbroken lines of influence lead from ancient Greek and Hellenistic philosophers to Early Islamic philosophy, the European Renaissance and the Age of Enlightenment. A History of Western Philosophy - Bertrand Russell.pdf Aristotle - Metaphysics.doc Aristotle books.zip Aristotle east and west.pdf Confucius - Analects.doc Confucius - Doctorine Of The Mean.doc Confucius - Great Learning.doc Descartes - Meditations on First Philosophy.doc Descartes Natural Philosophy.pdf Descartes - Reason Discourse.doc Descartes - Truth in the Sciences.doc Descartes and Thinking the World.pdf Descartes’s Theory of Mind.pdf English Greek Mythology.doc Fitzsimons-Nietzsche, Ethics and Education.pdf George Orwell Research.doc Hamlet Brutal Truth.doc Hamlet Revenge.doc Hamlet Tragedy.doc Hamlet.doc Handbook of Philosophy of Religion.pdf Hegel Nietzsche and Philosophy 2004.pdf Homer - ILIAD.doc Homer - ODYSSEY.doc Interpreting Spinoza.pdf Kierkegaard and Socrates.pdf Leiter-Nietzsche and Morality.pdf Plantinga, Alvin, Ph.D. - Theism, Atheism, Rationality.pdf Plantinga, Alvin, Ph.D. - When Faith and Reason Clash.pdf Plato - Crito.doc Plato - Laws.doc Plato - Republic.doc Plato - Timaeus.doc Plato.Within.Your_.Grasp_.The_.First_.Step_.to_.Understanding.Plato_.eBook-EEn.pdf Quotations from Chairman Mao Tsetung.doc Richards, Glyn. The Philosophy of Gandhi.pdf Romeo Juliet.doc Secrets of the Soul.pdf Steiner, Rudolf - The Philosophy of Freedom.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Chomsky.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Darwin.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Early Modern Philosophy.pdf The Cambridge Companion To Faulkner.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Feminist Theology.pdf The Cambridge companion to Kant and modern philosophy.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Locke's Concerning Human Understanding.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Logical Empiricism.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Medieval Philosophy.pdf The Cambridge Companion to Newton.pdf Demigods - Siva, Durga Siva ("Auspicious One"), is one of the members of the trimurti (Brahma, Visnu and Siva). He is in charge of the material mode of ignorance (tamo-guna) connected with the destruction of the universe. "The personality of the destructive principle in the form of time has been identified with that of Sambhu by scriptural evidences that have been adduced in the commentary." (Brahma-samhita 5.45p.) His position is between the living beings (jiva-tattva) and the Supreme Lord, Visnu (visnu-tattva), in the category of his own, siva-tattva. Siva's female consort is known under various names as Uma, Sati, Parvati, Durga, Kali, and Sakti. The divine couple, together with their sons - the six-headed Skanda and the elephant-headed Ganesa - are inhabiting the Mount Kailasa in the Himalayas as well as the Mahesa-dhama on the border of the material world (Devi-dhama) and the spiritual world (Vaikuntha or Hari-dhama). Brahma 1.doc Brahma.doc Demigods - Siva, Durha.zip Ganesa.doc Lord Ganesha.doc Lord Hayagriva.doc Lord Shiva.doc Lord Siva Moon.doc Position of Lord Siva - The Glance Of Love.doc Siva and Durga.doc Siva and Durga.doc Siva Ratri story.doc Siva, devas, GOD.doc siva,durga.doc Drutakarma papers Michael A. Cremo, also known as Drutakarma das'''a was born in July 15, 1948 in the United States. In 1966 he entered the School of International Affairs at the George Washington University in Washington, D.C., in preparation for a career in diplomacy or one of the intelligence services. It was in these writings that he encountered histories of a human presence on this planet going back millions of years.In 1984, he and Richard Thompson, inspired by their studies of the Sanskrit histories, began work on their monumental Forbidden Archaeology, which documents evidence for extreme human antiquity. Alternative cosmology.doc City of nine gates.doc Divine nature.doc Drutakarma papers.zip Forbiden archeology.doc Puranic time.doc '''East meet West Through a diverse collection of carefully chosen selections, Readings in Philosophy of Religion: East Meets West offers an enlightening array of perspectives on Western and non-Western religious thought that makes more meaningful trans-cultural connections possible within philosophy of religion. Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), "I owed a magnificent day to theBhagavat-Gita. It was the first of books; it was as if an empire spake to us, nothing small or unworthy, but large, serene, consistent, the voice of an old intelligence which in another age and climate had pondered and thus disposed of the same questions that exercise us." Emerson is the first great American literary figure who read deeply and fully the available philosophic literature from India. It certainly shows in his own writings. In a letter to Max Mueller, Emerson wrote: "All my interest is in Marsh's Manu, then Wilkins 'Bhagavat Geeta, Burnouf's Bhagavat Purana and Wilson's Vishnu Purana, yes, and few other translations. I remember I owed my first taste for this fruit to Cousin's sketch, in his first lecture, of the dialogue between Krishna and Arjuna and I still prize the first chapters of the Bhagavat as wonderful." 01 East Meets West - introduction.doc.doc 02 East Meets West - Ralph Waldo Emerson.doc.doc 03 East Meets West - Henry David Thoreau.doc 04 East Meets West - Teacher, Quaker, Rover, Mystic.doc 05 East Meets West - Walt Whitman.doc 06 East Meets West - Early American Indologists.doc 07 East meet West T.S. Eliot.doc 08 East Meets West - Conclusion.doc 09 East Meets Bibliography.doc East Meets West complet.doc East sects Certain religions also have a sacred language often used inliturgical services. The practice of a religion may also include sermons, commemoration of the activities of agod or gods, sacrifices, festivals, feasts, trance, initiations, funerals, marriages, meditation, music, art, dance,public service, or other aspects of human culture. Religious beliefs have also been used to explain parapsychological phenomena such as out-of-body experiences, near-death experiences and reincarnation, along with many other paranormal experiences. Confucianism.doc East sekts.zip Jainism.doc Shintoism.doc Sikhism.doc Sufism.doc Taoism.doc Zoroastrianism.doc Essays from diferent devottes Difference Between The Nimbarka and Gaudiya Sampradaya.doc Dvesa (Enmity) The Enemy of Bhakti.doc Essays from diferent devottes.zip How To Reconcile Apparent Contradictions.doc Krishtianity.doc Madhavacarya and Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Our Relationship Is Certainly Based On Spontaneous Love.doc Personality Cultism is Anti-Vaishnava.doc Refutation of Krsna talk - Ratha-yatra in Navadvipa.doc Ritvik Rag Forum (Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby).doc Sannyasa And Talking To Women.doc Sri Advaita Acarya and Vraja Prema.doc Srila Prabhupada On 64 Rounds.doc Srila Prabhupada's Godbrothers_ A Little History.doc Sum and Substance.doc The Alvars.doc The Enemy of Bhakti - Dvesa.doc The Source of Prema.doc Vaidhi Bhakti for Beginners.doc Who Is Actually A Vaisnava.doc From Early Vedanta to Kashmir Shaivism The six systems of Hindu Philosophy are Nyaya, Vaisheshika, Saankhya, Yoga, Mimaamsa and Vedanta. There are also many other schools of thought in India, but all are the variations of these six systems termed the Hindu Philosophy. To understand this clearly, we have to realize that the basis of all the schools of Indian Thought is the same which we call the Ultimate Reality, Supreme Consciousness, Brahman, Siva, Allah or God. All these schools of thought several conclude on common concepts which are :- i) All accept the central cycle of Nature, which is without beginning or end. This consists of vast phases of Creation, Sustenance and Dissolution. ii) All accept that life and death are but two phases of a single cycle to which the soul is bound. This is because of the ignorance of the true nature of things. iii) All accept Dharma as the moral law of the universe that accounts for these central cycles of Nature, as well as the destiny of the human soul. iv) All agree that knowledge of the self is the path to freedom and that Yoga is the method to attain final liberation. All the schools of thought are, thus, but the fundamental interpretations of the Ultimate Reality. They are so inter-related that the hypothesis and the method of each is dependent upon that of the other. They are, in no way, contradictory to one another, as they all lead to the same practical end, the knowledge of reality and liberation of soul. Acintya-bhedabheda-tattva.doc Arati.doc Avatar - James Cameron's Ode to Lord Krishna.doc Controversial Acaryas Authorships.doc From Early Vedanta to Kashmir Shaivism - Gaudapada, Bhartrhari.zip Gaudiya Vaishnavism - the Philosophy & Religion of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Gaura 1 predictions.doc Gaura 2 predictions.doc God proposes man accepts.doc Hare Krishna Movement and Hinduism.doc Indian Philosophy.doc Institution Of Giving (by Govinda Dasi).doc On Hinduism.doc Paradigm of the Absolute.doc Poems of the vaisnava sages.doc Ghost A comment on the channeling.doc Channeling.doc Ghosts - Paranormal Phenomena.doc ghosts-Garuda Purana.doc Gokarna.doc Gost.zip Information about ghost.doc The story of five ghosts.doc Indian Philosophy Advaita philosophy I Dvaita philosophy I Visistadvaita philosophy Indian philosophy, the systems of thought and reflection that were developed by the civilizations of the Indian subcontinent. They include both orthodox (astika) systems, namely, the Nyaya, Vaisheshika, Samkhya, Yoga, Purva-Mimamsa (or Mimamsa), andVedanta schools of philosophy, and unorthodox (nastika) systems, such as Buddhism andJainism. Indian thought has been concerned with various philosophical problems, significant among which are the nature of the world (cosmology), the nature of reality(metaphysics), logic, the nature of knowledge (epistemology), ethics, and the philosophy of religion. Agamas and South Indian Vaishnavism.pdf Indian theodicy - Samkara and Ramanuja.pdf Karma-mimamsa.doc liberation, according to the four sampradayas.doc Logic of Vedanta - Dasgupta.pdf Mayavada philosophy.doc Mayavadi Philosophy - Analysis & Refutation.doc Nimamsa.doc Nyaya bindu - by Sir Wiiam Jones.pdf Nyaya sutras of Gautama.pdf Nyaya.doc Sad Darsana.doc Sankara and Ramanuja - by Herman.pdf Sankhya 1.doc Sánkhya Aphorisms of Kapila.doc Sankhya.doc Six Systems of Vedic Philosophy by Suhotra Swami.doc Sri vaisnavism through the Ages.pdf Standard of Valid Knowledge.doc Suddhadvaita of Vallabhacarya.doc Teleological Arguments for God's Existence (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy).pdf The Founding of the Ramanandi Sect - by Burgart.pdf The Philosofy of Bhagavata.pdf The Structural Study of Myth.pdf The Wisdom of Hindus.pdf The Wisdom of the Hindus BW.pdf Two centuries of Bhartrihari (1877).pdf Vaisesika 1.doc vaisesika.doc Vedanta 1.doc VEDANTA.DOC Vedanta1 1.doc Yoga 1.doc YOGA.DOC Bilingual Index Nyayabindu - by Vidyabhusana.pdf Introduction to Vedanta according to Gaudiya Vaishnavas - bt Jahnudvipa das.doc Nyaya sutras Gautama .pdf Schools of Vedanta- by Nagaraja Rao.pdf Tarkabhasa by Keshava Misra.pdf Vedanta Philosophy on Reincarnation - by Swami Abhedananda.pdf Advaita philosophy Advaita Vedanta is non-dualism or monism, the doctrine that declares that there is but one reality, that the individual Self and the Brahman are one. The three schools of Vedanta philosophy differ on the way in which they define the relation between the Absolute, called Brahman, and the world. The world here includes both the material world, the non-living objects, and the living, our souls. The three schools are: Dvaita: the school of Dualism. In this, the Absolute and the world are two completely separate and different entities, and Brahman has created and supports the world. Here humans are seen in a subservient role to the Absolute. Vishista Advaita: this is the path of Qualified Monism. Here also, the Absolute and the world are two separate entities but God or Brahman has created us out of His own substance, and we are a part of God. The analogies given are the fire and sparks, the sea and wave, clay and pot,etc. In this, we are nearer to the Brahman because we enjoy a relation of part and whole, and thus we can seek Brahman within our own hearts. Advaita: Advaita is the path of Monism. Dvaita means dualism and hence Advaita means Non-dual. Here, the reality of the world is denied and the Absolute is said to be the only reality. The world is said to have only relative reality, and therefore its reality is ambiguous, and it is only Brahman which is the root of the world which has reality. The chief exponent of Kevala Advaita or Advaita is Shankaracharya. He lived around the eight century. He had a large number of achievements to his credit. He wrote commentaries on the ten principal Upanishads, The Bhagavat Geeta and the Brahma Sutras. He traveled around the country and established Advaita, and was one of the chief factors that led to the eventual downfall of Buddhism in India. Other important teachers of Advaita are Vacaspati Misra and Prakasatman, and also Mandana, Padmapada and Suresvara. Advaita Vedanta does not deny the reality of the world completely. It does not say that this world does not exist at all, it only denies that the world has absolute reality. The things of the world do exist, but they exist only as half real things without any absolute reality. Advaita Vedanta - A Philosophical Reconstruction.pdf Advaita Vedanta and Zen Buddhism.pdf Bakhshali Manuscript - by Satya Prakash Saraswati..pdf Doctrine of Maya - by Prabhu Dutt Shastri.pdf Drgdrsya viveka - by Nikhilanandana Swami.pdf Jivanmukti viveka - by Vidyanarasya Saraswati.pdf Sankaracharya his live and teaching - by -Sithanath Datta.pdf The Panchadasi - by Vidyaranya Swami.doc Upadesa Shastri - by Ken Knight.doc Advaita Vedanta - by Krishna Ayyar.pdf Brahma Sutra bhashya - by Shankara.doc Doctrine of Maya-Shastri.pdf Drg drsya viveka - By Swami Nikhilananda.pdf Jivan mukti viveka - by Vidyranya Saraswati.pdf Sankaracharya-Sithanath Datta.pdf The Panchadasi.doc Upadesha Sahasri.doc Viveka-cudamani.zip Dvaita philosophy Sri Madhva Acharya preached Dvaita Vedanta in the 13th Century A.D. This school of thought directly opposed with Sankara's Advaita Vedanta. Sri Madhva was the author of many works most important of which are Madhva Bhashya and Anu Vyakhyana both of which were written on Vedanta Sutras. Shankara insisted on the oneness or identity of all things, so much so that in his vision of ultimate reality all "things" or separateness as such ceased to exist. In the philosophy of Acarya Madhva it is stated that there are five kinds of differences: 1. Difference between God and the individual soul. 2. Difference between God and matter. 3. Differences between individuals. 4. Differences between individuals and matter. 5. Differences between different types of matter - i.e. earth, water, fire, air, ether, mind, intelligence and false ego. Advaita Vedanta.pdf Dvaita Vedanta.doc Epistemology in the Schools of Indian Philosophy - by Prahladacar.pdf Nyayasudha of Jayatirtha.pdf Philosophy of Madva - by BNK Sharma.PDF Sri Madhva Vijaya.pdf The Teachings of Vedanta According to Ramanuja.pdf Vedapaurusetastva - by Prahladacar.pdf Epistemology in the Schools of Indian Philosophy - by Prahladacar.pdf Philosophy of Madva - by BNK Sharma.pdf Sri Madhva Vijaya.pdf Veda Pauruseyatva - by Prahladacar.pdf Visistadvaita philosophy The philosophy of Sri Vaishnavism is known in Sanskrit as Visistadvaita. The term literally means ``non-duality of Reality as characterized by attributes.'' As a classical expression of Vedanta (the philosophical basis for much of Hinduism), the goal of Visistadvaita philosophy is to understand and experience Brahman, the One Blissful Reality who is the all-pervasive ground and sustenance of the universe -- the string upon whom all pearls are threaded. The ``pearls'', individual beings and matter, are inseparable attributes of the Supreme Person, modes of Its existence. To the devout Sri Vaishnava, the religious concept of Brahman is best expressed by the term ``God''. Brahman is Infinite, not just in physical terms, but in metaphysical and qualitative terms. Brahman is the absolutely real abode of all consciousness. He is infinitely auspicious, infinitely blissful, supremely gracious, infinitely merciful, infinitely beautiful -- in fact, infinitely infinite. The relationship between God and the universe is one of love, as all this is but a conscious emanation from Him. We are to Him as a child is to a parent, as a friend is to a friend, and as a beloved is to a lover. Divine Wisdon Dravida Saints - by Govindacarya.zip Life andTeachings of Ramanujacarya -by Srinivasaiengar.pdf Lipner World as God's Body.pdf Nyaya Siddhanjana of Vedanta Desika - by by Toshihiro.pdf Vedanta sutra by coment of Ramanujacarya - by Thibaut.doc Vedanta-tattva-sara.zip Divine Wisdon Dravida Saints - by Govindacarya.zip Life and Teachings of Ramanujacarya - by Srinivasaiengar.pdf Nyaya Siddhanjana - transl. by Toshihiro.pdf Vedanta-tattva-sara.zip Indology, Hindu Hindu refers to an identity associated with the philosophical, religious and cultural systems that are indigenous to the Indian subcontinent. In common use today, it refers to an adherent of Hinduism. However, in the Constitution of India, the word "Hindu" has been used in places to denote persons professing any religion originated in India (i.e. Hinduism, Jainism, Buddhism orSikhism). The word Hindu is derived (through Persian) from the Sanskrit word Sindhu, the historic local name for the Indus River in the northwestern part of the Indian subcontinent (modern day Pakistan and Northern India) With more than a billion adherents, Hinduism is the world's third largest religion. The vast majority of Hindus, approximately 940 million, live in India. Other countries with large Hindu populations include Nepal,Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Mauritius, Suriname, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, United States, Fiji, United Kingdom, Singapore, Canada and the island of Bali in Indonesia Achievemnts of our Vedic-Hindu sage scientists.doc For Whom Does Hinduism Speak - by Hridanayananda Goswami.doc Govt Control of Hindu Temples in India.pdf Handbook of Hindu Mythology.pdf Hare Krishnas are Not Hindu.doc Hare Krsna and Hindu.doc Hindu university of america.pdf Hinduism A Beginner's Guide.pdf Hinduism and Modernity - David Smith.pdf Hinduism Misinterpreted - Encyclopaedia Britannica Insults Hinduism (Amit Raj Dhawan).pdf Hinduism under Threat!.pdf Hindus - Their Religious Beliefs and Practices (Julius Lipner).pdf Indian Calendars.pdf Myth of Aryan Invasion of India.doc NASA Sanskrit Report.doc Royal Chronology of India.xls Towards a positive portrayal of the hindu traditions.doc transforming india - 2005.pdf Vedic Croatia.doc Western Indologists - A Study in Motives .doc Hare Krishnas are Not Hindu.doc Hare Krsna and Hindu.doc For Whom Does Hinduism Speak by Hridayananda Goswami.doc Mayavada This philosophy was established by Sripad Sankaracarya, in order to refute Buddhistic doctrine. The Mayavadis believe that the Supreme Truth is brahman or spiritual energy which is unlimited, without form, qualities, or activity. According to Mayavada philosophy, all living entities are one with brahman, but at present, are covered by illusion, and therefore temporarily seperated from brahman. When the illusion is gone, the living entity becomes again one with the brahman and loses its identity. The main idea is that everything is God, meaning that you too are God but somehow or other you forgot that you were God. Out of this perspective, the Mayavadis neither accept the form nor the personality of Krsna as absolute but as creation of maya. Therefore, Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu called the Mayavadis the biggest offenders of Krsna. Mayavada-philosophy is also spread under the name "Vedanta-philosophy". The majority of all western philosophers (if they are not dogmatic followers of the Bible) who are studying Indian culture and philosophy also fall into this category because they do not differentiate between the higher, spiritual energy, and the lower, material energy. They do not have a proper understanding of the transcendent nature of God. Since people in general do not have sufficient information about the transcendental form of God, they are easily influenced by Mayavada philosophy. Whenever we meet people who accept the Vedas we will find that it is not so difficult to establish the Personality of Godhead on the basis of sastra. Since the majority of people are neither interested in any proofs from the sastra and don't recognize sastra as such, we have to establish Vaisnava philosophy on the basis of logic. There are some fatal defects in Mayavada philosophy which we should be able to recognize when confronted with it or otherwise have to deal with the subject: 1. Since we possess individuality, it is not logical that our ultimate source doesn't possess individuality. Since we can normally observe that personality is superior to an impersonal energy, we can conclude that personality is superior to impersonal energy. Since the Vedanta sutra explains that the Absolute Truth is the source of all existence, it must also be the source of personality and possess personality. 2. The Mayavadis say that the brahman is manifested in a personal form in this material world. How can something personal be manifested from something impersonal? Where do we have an experience of such a phenomena? Lord Krsna explains in Bg 7:24 that this theory is extremely illogical and indicates a lack of intelligence. 3. It is said that brahman is unchangeable. How then can it split into different living entities within the material world? And why should it do that? In Bhagavad-gita, Lord Krsna explains (15:7) that the living entities are eternal parts and parcels of the Supreme and states than individuality is an eternal principle (Bg 2:12). 4. If we were all God, why is there so much suffering and ignorance in the world? Also, if we say that we are God but just temporarily covered by illusion, then illusion would be more powerful than God, which doesn't make any sense. 5. The speculation that Krsna's body is material clearly indicates a complete misunderstanding regarding the transcendental appearance and nature of Krsna. Krsna's body does not consist of matter and contains unlimited, varied energies and attracts even liberated personalities, who are free from material attachments. (SB 1.7.10) 6. Reality according to Mayavada philosophy is beyond material form and duality. But they are erring in the premise that there is no spiritual form or variety. The negation of these facts is a materialistic concept and doesn't provide us any information about spiritual reality. 7. The desire to become one with God is called the "last snare of maya". Because the Mayavadis got frustrated with their attempt to become the supreme enjoyer in this material world, they want to become one with the Supreme. This desire is illusory because the soul is by constitution Krsna's servant. The Srimad Bhagavatam(10:2:32) explains that the misconception of the impersonalists is caused by an impure intelligence and that consequently their realizations are not ultimate and they are thus forced to fall down again to the material platform. 8. The material world is not false ("brahma satyam, jagan mithya" is one of their favourite slogans)/ because the material world originates in the Absolute Truth, it is real but temporary. However, the belief that the material world is permanent is false-in other words the material world is real but temporary. Controversies associated with Shankaracharya Matha.doc Example rope,snake..doc Mayavada and Vedanta.doc Mayavada philosophy.doc Mayavada Sata Dushani.doc Mayavada.zip Mayavadi Philosophy - Analysis and Refutation 1.doc Mayavadi Philosophy - Analysis and Refutation.doc Mayavadi Philosophy Analysis And Refutation.DOC Mayavadis 1.doc Mayavadis, Brahmavadis, and Sayujya Mukti.doc Moksa and Mayavada.doc Tattva Muktavali (Mayavada Sata Dusani).doc Vaishnava and Mayavada - two incompatible ideologies .doc Way to happines by Swami Tathagatananda.doc Mystical practices Mysticism is "a constellation of distinctive practices, discourses, texts, institutions, traditions, and experiences aimed at human transformation, variously defined in different traditions. Anahata Sounds.doc Astral Journey.doc Dazzling Lights.doc Movement of the Mind.doc Mystical practices.zip Separation from the Physical Body.doc Visions of Lights in Meditation.doc Namarupa Joga sutra by Patanjali with commentary.pdf Krishna Lila in the Bhagavata Purana. Namarupa 5 Fall 2006-Spring 2007.pdf Yoga Sutras 3 - 4 Namarupa.pdf New age articles The term New Age describes a broad movement of late twentieth century and contemporary Western culture, characterized by an individual eclectic approach to spiritual exploration. Collectively, New Age has some attributes of an emergent religion, but is currently a loose network of spiritual teachers, healers, and seekers. Bhavisya Purana.doc Cakras.doc Moon Shadows.doc Naga - Serpent.doc New age articles.zip Reiki and the vedic tradition.doc Sensational find in Russia.doc Soul.doc Story Of Five Ghosts.doc Subtle Energy.doc Osho books Philosophy, the very word, means love for wisdom, and they have nothing to do with wisdom at all.Wisdom happens only through meditation; it never happens by collecting information. It happens by going through a transformation. Wisdom is the flowering of your consciousness, the opening of the one-thousand-petaled lotus of your being. It is the release of your fragrance, the release of the imprisoned splendor.Real philosophy has nothing to do with thinking; on the contrary it has everything to do with transcending thinking, going beyond and beyond thinking, going beyond mind, reaching to the pure space of no-mind. Out of that space something flowers in you. You can call it Christ-consciousness, Buddhahood, or whatsoever you like. That is true philosophy. (Osho) Dance Your Way to God.pdf Dhammapada - The Way of the Buddha - OSHO.zip God Is Not For Sale.pdf God is Dead, Now Zen is the Only Living Truth.pdf God's Got a Thing About you.pdf Jokes of Mulla Nasrudin.pdf Krishna The Man and his Philosophy.pdf Vedanta - Seven Steps to Samadhi (Osho).pdf Won't You Join the Dance.pdf Yoga - The Alpha and the Omega - OSHO.zip Other articles and books 1 2 Types of Sraddha.doc 3 Gunas of Prakrti.doc 7 Tips for spiritual live - Sacinandana Swami.doc A glossary on Shakti visnu.doc A Synopsis of the Account of Creation.doc Absolute Truth and Relative Topics.doc Acintya-bhedabheda-tattva.doc Advent of Lord Krsna.pdf Akhanda-Guru-Tattva - by Narasimha.doc Ambrosia of the Dream Episode.doc An analysis of three suspicious texts.doc An assortment of Gaudiya-Vaisnava Nectar.doc Analogie for preaching.doc Analysis of the appearance of Lakshmi.doc Ananda Valli - Instructions in Happiness.doc Anti-Demigod worship.doc Aparadha (Quotes from Caitanya Bhagavata).doc Apasampradayas by Suhotra Swami.doc Appearance of Giri Govardhana.doc Appearance of Radharani.doc Appearance Of Sri Gaurasundar.doc Arati.doc Argue (atheis. literature).doc Arguments for the existence of God.doc Ashtavakra.doc Atheism.doc Atheistic Logic.doc Atom.doc Attaining Perfection.doc Avatar - James Cameron's Ode to Lord Krishna.doc Avatara - the Science of the Lord's Descent - Part One.doc Avatara.doc Avatara1.doc Avatara2.doc Avataras.doc Balaji married a Muslim lady.doc Balarama and Duryodhana.doc Balarama, Radharani, Krishna, Rama.doc Bhagavat-dharma, anyone .doc Bhagavati and Pancaratrika Diksa.doc Bhaja Govinda.doc Bhakti Bibidha Bodhayan Maharaj - questions.doc Bhakti is the culture of heart-sharing.doc Birds and Plants Mentioned in Vaishnava Literature.doc Birth of Vyasa.doc Brahmana and vaisnava.doc Brahmanas recognised by guna & karma.doc Brief History of the Relation between the Vedic and Western .doc Caitanya Lila Chronology.doc Can Faith be reasonable.doc Chaitanya and the vaishnava poets of Bengal.doc Challenging Statements in Prabhupada’s Caitanya-caritamrta Purports.doc characteristics of a spiritual master.doc Characteristics of Pure Devotional Service.doc Charm and superiority of the Bhagavat parampara.pdf Chastity glorified in scriptures.doc Complete Idiot's Guide To Philosophy - J Stevenson.zip Constructing a Logical Argument.doc Controversial Acaryas Authorships.doc Criticizes vaisnavas.doc Desires and 3 Modes of Material Nature.doc destruction of universe.doc Devotee Stories.doc Devotees and Demigods.doc Dharma - Karma - Samsara.doc Did Srila Prabhupada Give Everything.doc Difference Between The Nimbarka And Gaudiya Sampradaya.doc Diksa from Sridhara Swami.doc Dimentions of Good and Evil.doc Dissipating The Illusion.doc Divinity And Humanity.doc Dvaita Frequently Asked Questions.doc Dvivida Gorilla.doc Encyclopedia Of Hinduism Project.doc Envy and Anger.doc Equality Based on the Soul.doc Esoteric Meaning of the Ten Avataras.doc Evolution - the modern conception of the creation.doc Example of 24 gurus from 11 SB.doc Excerpt from The God Juggernaut.doc Excerpts from A Tract Against Idolatry.doc Exclusive Guardianship of Gurudeva - by Bhakti Govinda Sundara Mah. .doc Existence of God.doc Expansion od Sri Krishna.doc Fallacy of Sectarian Religion by Satyaraja das.doc Fate, free will and the law of karma.doc Following Srila Prabhupada barefoot.doc Forms Of God.doc Four schools of Buddhism refuted by Vedanta.doc From Early Vedanta to Kashmir Shaivism.doc From the gross and subtle bodies to the Rasa Lila- bp puri.doc Gadadhara, Radharani, Satyabhama, Jagadananda, Chandravali, Rukmini.doc Gaudiya Vaishnavism - the Philosophy & Religion of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Gaura nagari.doc Gaura Purnima & Janmastami prasadam.doc Gaura Tattva - The Evidence from Sruti for Lord Caitanya.doc Gaura Tattva.doc gaura_1predictions.doc gaura_2predictions.doc Gauranga in Sastras.doc Gems.DOC General Advice to Improve Japa.doc General articles.doc Glories of Spiritual Sound.doc Glories of Srimad Bhagavatam in Puranas.doc Glorification of Rukmini Devi.doc God proposes man accepts.doc Gods, Demigods and Incarnations.doc Golden Age.doc Gopishvar - Shiva as goddess .doc Guru and disciple.doc Guru Ashraya.doc Guru nirnaya dipika - Krsna Balaram Swami.doc Guru Paramartha and his five discipes.doc Guru tattva - Sivananda.doc Hard Questions.doc Hare Krishna Movement and Hinduism.doc Harikesa Swami conference 90 -95.doc Harinam - Holy Name of the Lord.doc Hastamalaka - Indian antiqouary.doc Heritage.doc Hindu Mysticism by S.N. Dasgupta.doc Hiranyakasipus death.doc History of Radha Krsna worship - Fakir Mohan.doc Hladini Sakti.DOC Holy Men of India.doc How can one see God.doc How do you measure trust.doc How Radharani became the daughter of king Vrshabhanu.doc Illuminations On Guru Parampara.doc Immanent and Transcendent.doc Impersonalism vs Demigod Worship.doc Important points from the book Perfect questions and perfect answers .doc Incarnations and Expansions of the Lord 1.doc Incarnations and Expansions of the Lord.doc Indian Philosophy - book.doc Indian Philosophy.doc Indra.doc Inquiries Into The Absolute.doc Institution Of Giving (by Govinda Dasi).doc Intellectual Light - Religion & Intellect.doc Introduction to Gaudiya Vaisnavism.doc An analysis of three suspicious texts.doc Benefits of Building a Temple.doc Bhagavati and Pancaratrika Diksa.doc Death in Vrindavana.doc Exploration of Sri Garuda.zip Gaura Tattva - The Evidence from Sruti for Caitanya.doc Gauranga in Sastras.doc Gems.doc Golden Age, How and whene.doc Meaning of Maha Mantra.doc Panca Samskara - Process of Initiation.doc Predictions of Caitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Predictions, Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu predicted.doc Ramayana War.doc Serpents in World Traditions.doc Time.doc To Grope in Darkness by Suhotra Swami.doc Why is the world created.doc Theosophy, Buddhism, and Vaishnavism.doc Other articles and books 2 Is God male or female.doc Jada-jiva-bheda - differentiation matter and self.doc Jada-jiva-bheda, or on differentiation between matter and self.doc Jagannatha and Caitanya's fellings of separation.doc Japa Tips by Umapati Swami.doc Kaitava Dharma types (SB 7).doc Kaliyuga.doc Kapila son of Devahuti or two Kapilas.doc Karma, Jnana and Bhakti.doc Kartika Car Crash Conclusions - Lokanatha Swami.doc Krishna Consciousness Movement is Authorized.doc Krishna in the Srutis by Hare Krisna Das.doc Krishna's Qualities.doc Krsna’s Return to Vrndavana.doc Laksana and mukhya vrti.doc Learning How to See God.doc Lecture by Radhanath Maharaj.doc Let our love for God.doc Life Sciences from the Bhagavata Purana .doc Lila avataras.doc Logic.doc Logical Argument.doc Lord Balarama's Appearance Day.doc Lord Caitanya Predictions.doc Lord does not discriminate, but reciprocates.doc Lord Krsna's Return to Vrndavana.DOC Manifestation of the Material World.doc Mantra Wars.doc Marriage of Rukmini-devi to Lord Krishna.doc Material and spiritual happiness.doc Material Creation.doc Maya - material nature personified.doc Maya.doc Mayavada Sata Dusani.doc Mayavadi Philosophy - Analysis & Refutation.doc Meaning of Maha Mantra.doc Meditations on Reality.doc Modern Science.doc Mukunda the giver of Liberation Is Bound.doc Multi-Faceted Vedic Hinduism.doc Mystical Experiences.doc Mystical powers.doc Nama Tattva Philosophy 1.doc Nama Tattva Philosophy.doc Nama Tattva, Holy Name.doc Nityananda parampara.doc Notes on Saddarsan.doc On God and science.doc On sufficient guidance - guru isue.doc Origin of Communism.doc Origin of the Spirit Soul.doc Outline of Ramananda`s talks with SCM.doc Parable of the Mountain Path.doc Paradigm of the Absolute.doc Parampara institution in gaudiya vaisnavism.doc Parampara.doc Patience.doc Peace, Happiness and the Perplexities of Life.doc Phenomenon of Consciousness.DOC Philosophy articles.doc Philosophy book.doc Philosophy of Vaisnavism - by Rohinikumara Swami.doc Philosophy of Vaisnavism (Rohinikumara Swami).doc Philosophy Presentation.doc Philosophy, liberation, nirvana.doc Philosophy.doc Plastic Flowers.pdf poems_of_the_vaisnava_sages.doc Possessed By Truth.doc Prabhupada Orders.doc Prabhupada's Order.doc Pradhana 1.doc Pradhana.doc prakrta and aprakrta rasa.doc Pramana Tattva.doc Prana.doc Pravrtti Marga & Nivrtti Marga.doc Preaching Mistakes (By Mahatma das ACBSP).doc Prediction of the Age of Kali.doc Predictions of Caitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Predictions.doc Prophecy of the Golden Age.doc Puranas, Itihasas and Kavyas.doc Pure Devotion And The Competitive Spirit.doc Puri Temple Wants ISKCON to Follow Rules.doc Putra - son.doc Question about dinosaurs.doc Questions & Answers by Sripad Bhaktivedanta Vana Maharaja.doc Questions & Answers With Srila Bhakti Bibudha Bodhayan Maharaja.doc Questions about Madhva sidhanta.doc Questions about Religious Issues.doc Questions and Answers on Dvaitavada.doc Questions on the incarnations.doc Radha contradiction.doc Radha Ramana name.doc Raga.doc Ragamarga.doc Raganuga Bhakti - VNN.doc Raganuga bhakti and ISKCON.doc Raganuga.doc Raganuga1.doc Raghavendra Swami.doc Ramananda and SCM outline.doc Ramayana in the Theology & Experience of Srivaishnavas.doc Ramayana War.doc Rasa.doc Readings in Vedic Literature.doc References.doc Refutation of Swami Narasingha's Twelve Statements.doc Reincarnation.doc Re-initiation and the Gaduiya Lineage.doc Reinitiation Is It Bona fide.doc Relationship with Krsna.doc Other articles and books 3 Religion & Modern Rationalism..doc Religion And Spiritual Culture.doc Responsibility, Commitment And Sex.doc Role of the Guru in a Multi-Guru Society.doc Rukmini kvality.doc Rukmini-devi's Divine Birth.doc Rupa Gosvami's Teachings on Raganuga Sadhana-Bhakti.doc Russian Pada Yatra.doc Sabda Pramana.DOC Saktyavesa.doc Samhita.doc Samskaras.doc Sanyasa book.doc sanyasa mantra.doc Sat, cit, ananda.doc Satyabhama devi.doc SB and Sridhar Swami.doc Science of Faith.doc Scriptures.doc Search for the Absolute Truth.doc Search for the absolute truth.pdf Self-Imprisonment - For The Whole Of One's Life.doc Serpents in World Traditions 1.doc Serpents in World Traditions 11.doc Serpents in World Traditions.doc Seven Days North Of Tibet.doc Sex in the Spiritual World.doc Shiva and Vishnu.doc Shraddhya.doc Shruti, Smriti and Nyaya.doc Siddha Deha.doc siddha pranali.doc Siddhis, riddhis and mustical experiance.doc Siddhis, Riddhis and Mystical Experiences 1.doc Siddhis, Riddhis and Mystical Experiences.doc Siddhis, Riddhis and Mystical Experiences1.doc Siksha-Patri.doc Sixty-Four Qualities of the Lord.doc Smrti.doc Sources of Knowledge.doc speculation .doc Spiritual Master and Disciple.doc Sri Caitanya - the soul of Krsna.doc Srila Prabhupada pastimes.doc Srila Prabhupada Perfect Plan by Rocana das.doc Srila Prabhupada senapati bhakta.doc Srimad Bhagavatam Verses.doc Srimad-Bhagavatam - natural commentary on Vedanda.DOC Srimati Lalita-devi.DOC Sruti and Smrti.doc Stages and Varieties of Faith.doc Standard of Valid Knowledge.doc Status of 18 Puranas.doc Story with moral.doc Studies in Consciousness.doc Substance and shadow - Suhotra Swami.doc Suddha Nama - by Visnu Maharaya.doc Sum and Substance.doc Sun Set Twice To Kill Jayadratha.doc Surrendering to Krsna, Depending on Krsna (Bhurijana Prabhu).doc Table - The three modes of material nature.doc Talks between a Maulvi and a vaisnava.pdf Tantra1.doc Tantra2.doc Tattva.doc Tatvavada newletter novdec01.pdf Ten Subjects of Srimad-Bhagavatam.doc Testimony of love .doc The Adored Saint Of Mantralaya ( Raghavendra) - by Nagaraja rao.doc The Advent of Bhagavad_Gita.doc The Amazing Soul.doc The difference between Brahmavada and Mayavada.doc The First Indologists.doc The Hard Questions.doc The Heart of Krsna.doc Brahma Madhava Gaudiya Sampradaya.doc Character of Logic in India - by Matilal.pdf Impersonal philosophy.doc Problems in the Interpretation of Vedic Literature - by Dr Kim Knott.doc Reform in Tradition.doc Relation Between Religion and Modern Rationalism - Richard Thompson.doc Sankhya Aphorisms of Kapila.doc Swami Chidananda - The Philosophy, Psychology And Practice Of Yoga.pdf Why Should ISKCON Study Its Own History by By Thomas J. Hopkins.doc Parasara and Parasurama Brahmarshi Vasishtha lived from the time of Satyavrata Manu, to the time of Sri Rama. In “How long did Ancient Indians live?” we worked out that it was reasonable to suppose that the long lived people of ancient India lived for about 120 years. It is possible, that they lived longer, but it is not necessary to assume it, if you look at the brahman lineages instead of the kingly lineages. We know that Vasishtha’s son Sakthi, had a son called Parasara and that Parasara had a son called Veda Vyasa. So we know that Vasishtha was the great grandfather of Vyasa. Veda Vyasa was the great grandson of Vasishtha and Sri Rama was Vasistha’s very young student. Sri Krishna was the cousin of the Pandavas, younger than Yudhisthira and Bhima, but older than the Arjuna. So Sri Krishna was of the age of Vyasa’s grandsons. Sri Krishna was named by Garga, the son of Bharadwaja, who was quoted by Parasara in the 21st chapter of the Brihat Parasara Hora Sastra. So Garga was at least of Sri Krishna’s great grandfather’s generation if not older. Viswamitra was Sri Rama’s teacher and taught him all about the weapons of the Devas. Viswamitra’s sister, Satyavati, was the grandmother of Parasurama. So Viswamitra was the grand-uncle of Parasurama. Viswamitra and Vasishtha were contemporaries, they lived at the same time and fought each other and became friends. Of the two, Viswamitra is younger. When Parasurama fought a lot of kings, he spared Dasaratha, the father of Sri Rama. So Parasurama was one generation earlier to Sri Rama. At Sri Rama’s wedding, Parasurama challenged him to hold the Vishnu Chapam – the bow of Sri Vishnu. Parasurama killed Karthavirya Arjuna, who had previously defeated the mighty Ravana. Parasurama’s student was Agnivesha and Agnivesha’s student was Drona. Parasurama gave his axe to Drona. Drona was the teacher of Vyasa’s grandchildren, the Kauravas and the Pandavas. Drona’s father was the sage Bharadwaja, and Bharadawaja was the student of Valmiki. Drona’s son Ashwathhama was a friend of the Kauravas. Drona was like an uncle’s age to the Pandavas, Kauravas and Sri Krishna and Bharadwaja was of a grandfather’s age to them, like Vyasa. Though Bharadwaja was Valmiki’s disciple, he may have been older than Valmiki. Bharadwaja’s daughter was Visravas’s wife, the mother of Kubera, the elder half-brother ofRavana, so she must have been much older to Dronacharya. Drona was born late toBharadwaja. Valmiki was a friend of Sri Rama. He not only wrote the Ramayanam, but he also looked after Rama’s wife Sita and raised Rama’s children. The Uttarakanda of the Valmiki ramayana also tells us that Valmiki was a friend of Dasaratha. So far, we have worked out that Vyasa, Sri Rama and Valmiki were of the same generation, which makes Sri Rama of the grandfather generation of Sri Krishna. We also know that Vyasa was senior to Sri Rama. Bhishma’s father Santanu, married Vyasa’s mother Satyavati after both of them were born. Vyasa’s parents were Parasara and Satyavati., and Bhishma’s parents were Santanu and Ganga Devi. So Bhishma was a brother to Vyasa and of the same generation as Sri Rama. Ravana’s grandfather Pulastya, explained the story of creation toBhishma at Gangadwar. (Padma Puranam). Since Sri Rama and Ravana were of the same generation, and as Bhishma was of the same generation as Sri Rama, Pulastya was of a grandfather’s generation to Bhishma! Bhishma fought the older Parasurama, over Amba’s marriage issue. Sahadeva, the youngest Pandava, went on a victorious campaign of the South after Yudhisthira’s campaign. When he came up to Rameswaram, he sent a respectful message to Vibhishana of Sri Lanka, asking about his welfare and paying his respects. Vibhishana, Ravana’s brother was Sri Rama’s generation and of a grandfather generation to Sahadeva and the Pandavas. Dhaumya who was the priest of the Pandavas, visited Sri Rama at the time of his coronation. (Uttarakanda, Valmiki Ramayana) Parasara and Parasurama.zip Parasara.doc Parasurama short story.doc Parasurama story.doc Parasurama.doc Philosophy of Mind Clarke D.M. Descartesпs Theory of Mind.pdf McGinn, The Character of Mind. An Introduction to the Philosophy of Mind.pdf Smith D.W., Thomasson A.L. Phenomenology and Philosophy of Mind.pdf Radharani Srimati Radharani is the Supreme Goddess. She is most always seen with Lord Krishna. It is described that She is the Chief Associate and devotee of Lord Krishna, and topmost of all Goddesses. Her name means the She is the most excellent worshiper of Lord Krishna. However, She is also an expansion of the Lord's energy. Since She is also an extension of Krishna, She is the feminine aspect of God. Thus, in the Gaudiya Vaishnava tradition, God is both male and female. They are One, but Krishna expands into two, Himself and Radharani, for the sake of divine loving pastimes. If They remained as One, then there is no relationship, there are no pastimes, and there can be no dynamic exchange of love. (Caitanya-caritamrita, Adi-lila, 4.55-56) Radha-prarthana.doc Radharani 1.doc Radharani info.DOC Radharani.doc Radharani.zip Radha's 25 qualities.doc Radha's name in the Bhagavatam.doc Radhasthami Mahotsavah.doc Sriya Suka and Radharani.doc Who is Srimati Radharani.doc Why Srimati Radharani descended from Goloka.DOC Ranga Priya newsletter - Sri sampradaya "The Ramanuja-sampradaya, they are called Sri-sampradaya. They worship Laksmi-Narayana. Everyone worships the Lord and His potency, spiritual potency. Just like we worship Radha-Krsna, similarly, the Ramanuja-sampradaya, they worship Laksmi-Narayana or Sita-Rama. So we should follow the sampradaya. Sampradaya – vihina ye mantras te viphala matah. - Srila Prabhupada Lecture on Srimad-Bhagavatam, 02-25-76, Mayapur Ranga Priya newsletter feb 01.pdf Ranga Priya newsletter march 01.pdf Ranga Priya newsletter march 02.pdf Sahajiya articles from Narayana Maharaja Satyam, truthfulness, means that facts should be presented as they are for the benefit of others. Facts should not be misrepresented. According to social conventions, it is said that one can speak the truth only when it is palatable to others. But that is not truthfulness. The truth should be spoken in a straight and forward way, so that others will understand actually what the facts are. Bhagavata parampara.doc Bheka-Dharana And Siddha-Pranali.doc Gaudiya vaisnavism vs. Sahajiyaism 1.doc Gaudiya vaisnavism vs. Sahajiyaism 2.doc Line of Madhva.doc Refutation Of The Sahajiya-Doctrine.doc Sahajiya articles from Narayana Maharaja.zip The Eligibility For Hearing Rasa-Lila Katha.doc The Wave of Sahajiyaism.doc Six systems of vedic philosophy Indian philosophy is typically divided along two main lines, astika (orthodox or theistic) and nastika (unorthodox or atheistic). Buddhist, Jain, and Carvaka philosophy are unorthodox because they do not accept the authority of the Vedas. The Vedas are commonly accepted by their adherents as having originally emanated from God. Therefore in the Indian tradition, any system of thought not grounded in the Vedas, even if it includes belief in God or gods, is considered atheistic. The astika schools, originally called sanatana dharma, are collectively referred to as Hinduism in modern times and consist of six systems of philosophy Nyaya: Vaisheshika, Yoga, Samkhya, Purva Mimamsa and Vedanta. The first four of these schools accept the authority of the Vedas, but do not derive their philosophical principles from the statements of the Vedas. The last two schools, however, Purva Mimamsa and Vedanta, base their philosophical systems specifically on the words of the Vedas. The four Vedas, namely the Rig, Yajur, Sama and Atharva, are each divided into four parts known as Samhita, Brahmana, Aranyaka and Upanishad. The first two parts are predominantly ritualistic. The Aranyakas mark the shift from ritual to philosophy, which finds its culmination in the Upanishads. The Purva Mimamsa, lit. “the earlier deliberation,” bases its principles on the earlier (purva) parts of the Vedas, namely the Samhitas and Brahmanas. Vedanta is the study of the later parts (e.g. the Upanishads), and therefore also is called the Uttara Mimamsa, or the later deliberation. The six astika philosophical systems, commonly referred to as Hinduism, include: 1. Sankhya. The central idea in this system is that a living being can become free from ignorance by understanding the twenty-four elements that constitute matter. (There are two types of Sankhya philosophy—one theistic, the other atheistic.) 2. Yoga. In this system, the mind is accepted as the cause of bondage and also the cause of salvation. By meditation, one should control the mind and thus transcend matter. This system was propounded by the sage Patanjali. 3. Nyaya. This is a system of logic. It states that there are sixteen knowable entities and four means of knowing. With their help one should understand the ultimate reality and attain salvation. Nyaya was propounded by Gautama Muni. 4. Vaisheshika. This system was developed by sage Kanada. He taught that there are sevenpadasthas or ontological entities and that understanding these leads to self-realization. 5. Purva Mimamsa. The gist of this system, taught by Jaimini, is that one attains perfection by performing sacrifices according to the Vedic injunctions. 6. Uttara Mimamsa. This system is more commonly known as Vedanta, which means “the supreme end of knowledge.” Its writings were compiled by Vedavyasa, the guru of Jaimini. It has two branches—personal and impersonal. In the former, devotion to a Personal God is the means to perfection. In the latter, one realizes oneself as the all-pervading, impersonal Absolute Truth. Because certain of the systems complement one another, the six systems are generally paired into three groups, Sankhya and Yoga, Nyaya and Vaisheshika, and Purva Mimamsa and Vedanta. However, Vedanta is widely accepted as the apex of all six systems because it deals exclusively with the Absolute Truth and it is the only school that has maintained a consistent relevance through the modern era, though Yoga is also now popular. There are various schools of thought within Vedanta, but they can all be categorized into two divisions: impersonal and personal. 1 intro.doc 2 nyaya.doc 3 vaisesika.doc 4 samkhya.doc 5 yoga.doc 6 karma nimamsa.doc 7 vedanta.doc Acintya-bhedabheda and Suddhadvaita of Vallabhacarya.doc Nyaya.doc Sankhya.doc six systems of vedic philo.compl .doc Six systems of vedic philosophy.zip Vaisesika.doc Soul - Jiva tattva The mukta-mahapurusa, or liberated, self-realized soul, sees that the soul in this world is serving Krsna, but we see that we are conditioned souls. No definitive mundane words can be used to actually explain jiva-tattva, because it is beyond siddhanta. In other words, the form of the soul is beyond our comprehension. Analogy.doc Before that even.doc Bhaktisidhanta.doc Bhaktivinoda.doc Ethics, jiva and his falldown.doc Exaulted feelings of Krsna.doc fall jiva.doc Fall of the jiva.doc Falldown (answer).doc Forgetfulnes of Krsna.doc History -soul.doc How the impersonal philosophy can stand.doc Imperfection in Vaikuntha is Mayavada.doc Jaiva dharma.doc jiva fall.doc Jiva.doc Jivas in the Universe.doc Logic.doc Lord's servants come to the material world.doc no fall references.doc Once ve were with krishna.doc Origin of the Spirit Soul.doc Othet articles on Jivatattva and origin of the soul.zip Our eternal constitutional position .doc Our original position by Kundali das.doc Our Original Position.doc Our Original Position1 by Kundali das.doc Our Original Position1.doc Prabhupada Can Explain fall soul.doc Prabhupada.doc relationship.doc Residents of Vaikuntha have perfect qualities.doc Residents of Vaikuntha never fall down.doc Soul.doc Soul's Fall.doc SP answers the jiva question.doc Suhotra Swami -seminar.doc Tal fruit logic.doc The Origin of the Jiva.doc Vaikuntha world is suddha-sattva.doc Drutakarma soul file Srila Prabhupada – “Nitya-siddha and nitya-baddha. There are two kinds of living entities. Nitya-baddha means ever-conditioned. Ever-conditioned means those who are in this material world, they do not know when they came in touch with this material world. Neither they do know when they will be liberated. They are called nitya-baddha, ever-conditioned. And similarly, there are nitya-siddhas. Nitya-siddhas means they never come in contact with this material world, and even they come here for some business, they do not forget their position. That is nitya-siddha. Try to understand”. Lecture on Bhagavad-Gita 13-14, July 14, 1973 01 reference sp teaching.doc 02 response banu critigue.doc 03 quotes-jaiva dharma.doc 04 quotes-brahmasanhita.doc 05 notes sp,bhv.thakur,bhak.sar_.doc 06 coments conversation sp.doc 07 reference-jiva goswami.doc 08 tatastha shakti-bhaktiraghava sadhu.doc 09 quotes sp.doc 10 quotes sb 2.5.19.doc 11 quotes sb 3.31.14-15.doc 12 bhakti sand. ekadasi.doc 13 no fall references.doc 14 letter to bhaktiraghava sadhu.doc drutakarma soul file compl.doc Jiva tattva - from Narasimha Maharaja Q. Are some souls created weak, and thus meant to fall down into material existence? Does Krishna put these weak souls into suffering and then make them take the blame for their own condition? A. The baddha jiva (bound soul) who is implicated in anadi (beginingless) karma is part and parcel of Krishna, not a completely independent being. Can Krishna be blamed for doing something to himself when no one other than him exists in the first place? This is lila, which is not subject to reason. Play transcends reason, yet if you become a conscious member of his play you will understand. As I said in a previous Sanga: “We have nothing to say in the matter. Any objection is based on the illusion that we are independent from God.” Otherwise, it is Maha Visnu who desires to become many and thus manifests as the baddha jiva. It is said that the jiva is conditioned because of Visnu’s proximity and relationship with maya. To remedy the problem resulting from his involvement with maya arising from his desire to become many, he enters the world of maya (as the avatara) and saves the baddha jiva. A Short Presentation on Jiva - tattva.doc Eleven Points of Discussion.doc Fall of Kala Krsnadasa.doc Illuminations on Jiva-tattva.doc Introduction.doc Jaiva Dharma.doc Jiva tattva - from Narasimha Maharaja.zip Origin of the Soul.doc Our Original Position - errata.doc Stories, Panchatantra, Hitopadesha For more than two and a half millennia, the Panchatantra tales have regaled children and adults alike with a moral at the end of every story. Some believe that they are as old as the Rig Veda. 1 stories - Close the door.doc 2 diferent story.doc Adi Shankaracharya.doc Agastya Muni.doc Alvars story.doc Atma deva story.doc Beauty of Nitai.doc Bhaktisidhanta -story.doc Bhaktivinod live.doc Bhatahari brahmana.doc Candidasa devotee of the Lord.doc Different Stories by Atma-tattva.doc Example story.doc Golden Stone Pot.doc Gosts story.doc Guru paramatma story.doc Guruvayu story.doc Hanuman.doc Illustrative stories..doc Instructive vaisnava stories.doc Jayananda Prabhu.DOC Jungle king.doc Krsna Caitanya story.doc Kumaras, Nrsimha.doc Kundanlal and Phundanlal Shah poets.doc Logical bul.doc Markandeya Rsi.doc Nahusha story.doc Nrsimhadeva source of Siva.doc Nyayavali -Sanskrit Maxims and Proverbs.doc Panchatantra.pdf Philosophical parables story.doc Purandara Dasa story.doc Radharani's mercy on Shyamananda.doc Sanskrit Maxims and Proverbs Nyayavali.doc Satyabhama devi.doc Siva and Narada.doc Sivaji stopped the attacks.doc SP pastimes - by Bhakticaru Swami.doc SP pastimes - by Srutakirti.doc Srila Murari Gupta's Gaura-nitai.doc Srinivasa and Raja Biaham.doc Stories About Alvars.doc Stories Kazi.doc Story About a Simple Vaishnava.doc story bhaktisidhanta.doc Story Budha, Jain, Ramanuja.doc Story of Srinivasa and Raja Biaham.doc Tales from the Hindu Dramatists - R.N. Dutta (1912).pdf The Appearance of Lord Jagannath & Ratha-Yatra Festival at Jagannatha Puri.doc The Glories Of Purusottama Month.doc The Great Indian Epics.pdf The Pastimes of Lord Balarama.doc Vaisnava story.doc Vamsivat babaji.doc Venkatesvara, Tirupati.doc Visvambhara Swami story.doc Hitopadesa Hitopadesa by Frederic Pincott.zip Introduction to (Mitralabha) Friendship.doc Mangalacarana from hitopadesa.doc Story 1.doc Story 2.doc Story 3.doc Story 4.doc Story 5-6.doc Vaishnava Foundation Articles, Esay The VAISHNAVA FOUNDATION was founded in order to provide a forum for honest seekers of the Absolute Truth. Inherent in the purposes of the Foundation is the need to discriminate between sentimentally-driven Kåñëa consciousness and Kåñëa consciousness which is actually based on the instructions of the previous spiritual masters. As such, the Foundation keeps the emphasis on knowledge and realization, as opposed to absorption in congregationalism. The Vaishnava Foundation spares no effort in presenting the philosophy of Kåñëa consciousness as it was presented most recently by our spiritual master, His Divine Grace A.C. Bhaktivedänta Swämi Prabhupäda. In this way, the Vaishnava Foundation does not sacrifice the Absolute Truth for the sake of some ephemeral unity or so-called cooperation. A genuine alternative to modern misconceptions of god.doc Arguments Against Pseudo-Krishna Consciousness.doc Before that even.doc Beyond contradictory religions.doc CONTENS OF ARTICLES.doc Everywhere the followers make the whole thing bungled.doc Guru is not an ordinary man - the lilamrita critque.doc How the impersonal philosophy can stand.doc In search of a legal definition of life.doc Initiation into spiritual life.doc Legacy of capitalism.doc Myth of the final order.doc On sufficient guidance.doc Quotes by His Divine Grace.doc The brochure.doc The first requirement.doc The positive alternative.doc The proof of one tooth.doc Vaishnava Foundation Articles, Esay.zip What Can Repression Accomplish.doc